The Return Of Lilly Kane
by xXxTheSarcasticBitchCassxXx
Summary: What if Lilly Kane didnt die, but instead was in a coma till season three? The whole Veronica Mars gang is in it too, and they all go on vacation. But will Lillys return from the near dead be good news for some, but bad news for others? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't UD my Vampire Academy IM story. Just schools back and all the work is fucking crazy! Haha anyways, I adopted this wonderful plot from Sezza115. Lilly Kane was in a coma instead of being dead, and it's after season three of Veronica Mars. Also, Veronica ended it with Piz and the two are now close friends. Parker is with him now, and Logan and Veronica are together! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. Boo you whore haha**

Veronica P.O.V

I miss Lilly. I mean she has been in a coma these last 3 years. Duncan, Logan and I would sneak in to her hospital room on October 3rd and stay with her all day and all night. But Duncan is off playing dad so Logan and I are going to take the gang up to the hospital so that Piz and Parker could meet her. Parker would've adored Lilly.

"Sweetheart, I just got a call from the hospital. Lilly's awake" Dad said, tears and disbelief in his eyes as he hung up the phone. Tears blinded me as I reached for the phone and dialled Logan's number.

"Logan! Lilly's awake!" I whispered into the phone.

"Veronica….it's one in the morning. Are you sure you're not dreaming?" he asked from the other line, sleepily.

"Just meet me at Neptune Grand Hospital in 40 minutes" I hissed, hanging up. I got in my car and drove up to the hospital, so excited that I nearly crashed twice.

"Lilly Kane, please" I said to the receptionist. She nodded and pursed her lips, searching the computer.

"Room 311, sweetheart" she replied, handing me the key. I grinned in thanks and ran up past all the doctors, making one spill his coffee all over his shirt in the process.

"Sorry!" I called, finally reaching Lilly's room. I breathed in anticipation and opened the door slightly. I entered the room to see Lilly, sitting in the hospital bed with her legs crossed and reading a magazine, muttering under her breath about how last season the clothes were. Trust Lilly to wake up from a coma and study the three years worth of fashion she missed.

"Lilly" I whispered, smiling at her widely. Her head jerked in my direction, and her features froze as she took in my different appearance.

"Veronica!" she screamed earsplittingly, jumping out of her bed and hugging me. Gasping for air and laughing, I hugged her back. Tears flowed from our eyes and we broke apart from the hug. She patted the spot on the bed next to her and I sat down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh V, you look awesome. Tell me that Madison didn't get my throne while I was comatose" Lilly said dramatically, a seriously worried expression on her face. I giggled slightly at her. It was such a Lilly thing to say.

We sat there for hours as I told Lilly about everything that she had missed and Lilly remained silent, occasionally clenching her fists when I told her about Cassidy and Logan. I left out details about Duncan, deciding that I would answer all her questions about him when she asked. After about 20 minutes, I was done talking and braced myself for Lilly's reaction.

"God, if I had died I would've fucking kicked Cassidy's ass from the grave" she growled in a Lilly Kane fashion. I smiled at her. It was so good to have Lilly back. We heard a few knocks on the door. I smiled knowingly as the door opened and in stepped Logan, Mac, Parker, Piz, Wallace and Dick.

"Lilly…" Logan trailed off, eyes wide and shocked.

"Hey Logan. Mind informing me about Shelly Pomroys party?" Lilly asked, a menacing look crossing over her usually sweet and carefree face.

"I…uh…i….um…." Logan stuttered. Everyone knew not to cross a pissed off Lilly Kane. It didn't end well for them.

"Whose Shelly?" a clueless Parker asked, confusion on her face. Logan shot her a very grateful look.

"Hi people I don't know, and Dick. How are you?" Lilly asked with a cheery, breathtaking smile. It was like she never left.

"Lilly this is Wallace my step brother, his roommate and my ex, Piz, my friend Mac and her roommate Parker, whose with Piz now" I said introducing all of my friends until i realized someone was missing, "Where is Weevil? Someone did call him right?"

"Chill V, I'm here. Now why am I here exactly?" Weevil walked in casually, scanning each of our faces until he spotted one that stood out from the usual crowd.

"Lilly?" he asked, recoiling in shock. It was almost comical.

"Eli…." Lilly trailed off, her face a mixture of things. Regret, guilt and love.

"Veronica!" they said in unision, making my name sound like an explaination. Yikes, I'm totally dead…

**There we go! First chapter finished! Yay! I am so proud of myself! Now, please review. I adore the hell out of my reviewers.**

**xx Cassidy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my bitches! Sorry I haven't UD in ages, but don't worry, school holidays now and I am totally refreshed and ready to write you more chapters and I promise they will be amazing. Enjoy, you all deserve it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so you can't sue. But that means I don't own VM. And that totally sucks….**

Lilly P.O.V

I glared at the small blonde in front of me, more shocked than mad. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Okay guys, we should let Weevil and Lilly talk. Come on" Veronica ushered them out. With a few protests, mostly from Logan, they were outside. I'm positive they were eavesdropping though.

"Eli, I'm so sorry-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No Lilly. You don't need to explain, or play with my heart anymore. I'm goin' for a walk" he said, rubbing his fingertips on his temple.

"Will….will you be back?" I asked, feeling my heart drop at the thought of him leaving forever.

"Yes Lilly. Just give me time" he said, walking out.

I walked onto the balcony of the hospital suite, staring up at the stars, a lot in my head. God, when did I become some sappy romantic?

I heard my friends enter, all whispering.

"….Leave her be. Lilly needs time" Veronica repeated Weevils words and just like that, my heart felt like it would explode.

Someone walked over to me, a tall blonde the reflection told me.

"Hey, are you okay Lilly?" Parker asked in concern.

"No. I screwed everything up with Logan and Eli and Veronica and Donut. God, I knew I sucked at life, didn't know it'd be the same with coma's" I sighed, resting against the balcony and studying Parker. She had impeccable style. She and I would be great shopping buddies.

"Whose Eli?" she asked, confused. I laughed softly.

"Weevil" I said, grinning a tiny bit.

"Oh" she mouthed, tapping her chin unconsciously.

"What we need is a vacation. All of us. Me, Veronica, Logan, Dick, Mac, you, Piz, Eli, and maybe even Donut and little Lilly" I declared, feeling the old post-comatose confidence I used to have.

"Where would we go?" Logan asked skeptically.

"Maui, you idiot" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Why do we need to go on a vacation?" Veronica asked, amusement in her voice.

"Because I'm Lilly Kane" I announced proudly, and with those four words, everyone started laughing and agreeing.

"Bring your bikini babe" Dick whispered to Mac, who blushed a little and tried to scowl.

"As if" she said, walking over to Veronica. Do I detect a little crush? Lilly Kane- Matchmaker will be out to play in Maui. I smiled deviously.

"I'll contact Dunc tomorrow" Veronica said, smiling slightly.

"We need to tell Eli" Parker said. My good mood dropped slightly. Oh well, we would figure it out.

"Nah you don't. I'm on board for Maui. I need a little vacation" Eli said, coming in from the balcony. Had he been there the whole time? Shit!

"Cool, so we leave in the morning?" I asked, tossing my head back.

"Yup" they agreed.

Everyone got set to leave. I was staying with Veronica for the night.

"And Lil? It's not a good idea for us to be together right now. I'm sorry" Eli whispered to me as he passed, walking out. My heart broke at that moment.

I cried, that night, for the first time in years.

**Thank you for reading, my friends! I hope you enjoyed it and you may hate me for breaking up Lil and Weev, but hopefully by bringing Dick and Mac together, youll forgive me. Or maybe I'm not going to bring any of them together. Maybe I am. That's the beauty of authoring, is that a word? Haha who cares. I hate to be a pain but please Review. That little button needs a good clicking! **

**xx Cassidy**


End file.
